ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TaleSpin (Reboot TV Series)
This is the reboot of the Jungle Book spin-off TV series TaleSpin that originally aired in 1990-1991. It will also feature new episodes and star Baloo's long lost friend, Bagheera. Plot The year is 1987, 30 years before the events of the recent DuckTales, and civilizations near the equator are under a aerial war. Cast Main Cast *'Baloo' (voiced by Joel McCrary) - A happy-go-lucky bear who is pilot of the Seaduck and the owner of Higher for Hire. *'Kit Cloudkicker' (voiced by TBA) - Baloo's adopted son who can sometimes help him defeat his enemies. *'Rebecca Cunningham' (voiced by Christy Altomare) - Baloo's fiancee who strictly wants to see Baloo behave well and doesn't like to see him slacking off, but she still cares for him a lot. *'Molly Cunningham' (voiced by TBA) - Rebecca's daughter. *'Bagheera' (voiced by Bob Joles) - Baloo's long-lost friend since the Jungle Book series and flight assistant. *'Louie Lamount' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - An orangutan who is Baloo's best friend and the owner of Louie's. *'Shere Khan' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - Richest feline in the world and president of the megacorporation Khan Industries. *'Don Karnage' (voiced by Jaime Camil) - The prince of pirates. Sharing same character traits as seen in the 2017 version. Secondary Cast *'Wildcat' (voiced by Ken Jeong) - Unlike the previous incarnation, he gets introduced later in the first season. Similar to Fenton. *'The Bandar-log' *'Khan's Pilots' - Changed from mainly being black panthers to clouded leopards. *'Air Pirates' **'Peg Leg Meg' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) **'Ugly Mug' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) **'Stinky Boot' (voiced by Sam Riegel) **'Hardtack Hattie' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) **'One-Eyed Linda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) **'Two-Toed Jack' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) **'No-Name the Nameless Parrot' (voiced by Sam Riegel) *'Colonel Hathi' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A elephant military officer with a very short temper. *'Hathi, Jr.' (voiced by ??? ???) - Son of Hathi. *'Winifred' (voiced by ??? ???) - Hathi's Wife. *'Von Tabaqui' (voiced by Danny Trejo) - The pirate king and Shere Khan's former ally. Guest Cast *'Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy & Dizzy' (voiced by ??? ???, ??? ???, ??? ??? and ??? ???) - Old rockstars from "The Beakels". *'Rocky' (voiced by ??? ???) - Recurring Background Character. *'Mowgli' (voiced by ??? ???) - A mythical man-cub from the legendary kingdom of Kumari Kandam. *'Shanti' (voiced by ??? ???) - Kumari Kandam's princess. *'Buldeo' (voiced by ??? ???) - Human antagonist of the Kumari Kandam special. Crossover Cast *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by David Tennant) - from DuckTales *'Bentina Beakley/Agent 22' (voiced by Toks Olagundoye) - from DuckTales *'Wyvern Clan' - from Gargoyles **'Goliath' (voiced by ??? ???) **'Angela' (voiced by ??? ???) **'Broadway' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) **'Bronx' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) **'Brooklyn' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) **'Hudson' (voiced by ??? ???) **'Lexington' (voiced by ??? ???) *'Demona' (voiced by ??? ???) - from Gargoyles Locations *'Cape Suzette' **'Higher for Hire' **'Khan Industries' **'Wildcat's Houseboat' *'Louie's Place' *'Pirate Island' *'Kumari Kandam' *'London' **'S.H.U.S.H.' *'Scotland' **'Wyvern Castle' See Also *Darkwing Duck (revival TV series) Trivia Notice *It's a prequel of the modern time before Kit Cloudkicker and Molly Cunningham growed up. Category:Disney shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney Television Animation Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney XD Category:TaleSpin Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Prequel Category:Prequels